


Tangled in Destiny

by WhisperingShadowLullabies



Category: Merlin (TV), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Gwain and Gwen make tiny camos, I fixed all of the plot holes and this story makes hecka sense so get recked, I guess I should tag this as major character death cuz arthur dies for a bit, I started this like 5 months ago but this is fine, M/M, Tangled AU, arthur is flynn but still a prince and not a ruffian, cuz this is a hashtag, fluff and angst one hundred percent, it's fkn great so read it okay, merlin is rapunzel (duh), the au you didnt know you needed, the violence warning is for that stab at the end yo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 15:52:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10574562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhisperingShadowLullabies/pseuds/WhisperingShadowLullabies
Summary: Merlin has been stuck in that tower for 18 years and when a dashing young man stumbles into his tower, he's ready to go on the adventure of his life to find out who he really isterrible description but basically its the plot of the Disney movie Tangled, with Merlin and Arthur as Rapunzel and Flynn. a few scenes were modified to fit the overall background plot better and they don't randomly break out into song because thats weird and doesn't happen irl





	

**Author's Note:**

> this was really fun to write and props to The_Sassiest_Archangel and their story "Tangled" for giving me the resolve to write this like 5 months ago (literally I started this in like August like I am so sorry xD)  
> anyways have a good time reading hopefully it isnt too OOC

    Merlin sighed as he rested heavily on the stone opening in the tower. From the window he watched as clouds changed over head and birds played tunes. His eyes never left the hidden entrance that had been strung with vines down below across the lush green grass and small stream. He awaited Nimueh’s return with great pain. He had lived all his life with Nimueh, the woman who claimed to be his mother. She unnerved him and although she was the only other person he knew, and he wished he wasn't related to her. She had such an aura of power that he called her mother like she asked and stayed in the damned tower. His only other company was that of Aithusa, a small white dragon that liked to spend time making Merlin out to be a fool.

    Currently, said dragon was hiding from Merlin, hoping that he would be tricked into trying to find her. Merlin, however, knew right where she was hiding and was not going to be pressured into climbing onto the roof to retrieve her after what happened the last time. (He took a nasty tumble and cut his hand.) Waving his hand gently while leaning over the side of the tower, his eyes glowed a starting gold as blue violets bloomed under his wake of magic. Turning from the window a melody played on his lips as he spun around the circular room taking in each and every detail. The candles drying on the ledge, the small collection of books scattered about, a guitar resting in the corner next to spilt chess pieces. His sewing supplies were out next to his paints that sat carefully arranged in a small wooden box. To say the least, it was a mess from the early morning activities.

   “...Start on the chores and sweep til the floor’s all clean…” Merlin mumbled to an absent tune while he began to pick up his belongings. Not cleaning up and making sure that they were all returned before Nimueh got back was a mistake he would not make again. His room was small, the four-poster bed not quite long enough for his lanky form. The walls were covered in beautiful colors and designs. Looking at all the paintings of him laughing, dancing. Animals, stars, flowers, brought him peace of mind. Something he noticed while he was looking at all of the portraits was missing though. The floating lights. Running to grab his paints, Merlin spun looking for a good spot and was disappointed to find none. He hadn't run out of space already, had he? Aithusa flew in and silently landed on a huge wooden decorative piece that sat on the ledge of the fireplace. Merlin smiled. Lifting his hand, his eyes glowed bright and the wooden cover lifted and moved with his hand, landing behind the small painted wardrobe. Pulling the red velvet curtains back, Merlin smiled as he waved his hand to bring the paints up to the ledge.

    Merlin was finishing the last touches on the small representation of himself sitting on a tree, watching the floating lights, when he heard a shout from down below. Waving his hand frantically he made the paint dry immediately and ushered Aithusa behind the curtain. Another shout from below had Merlin stumbling to hang the rope up on the hook and lower it down, pulling it tight with magic so that it pulled his mother up. She pulled herself up and over, her red dress cascading around her form. Merlin could see the wrinkles forming around her eyes and knew he was going to have to heal her tonight. She turned to Merlin and her face morphed into a twisted smile.

    “Merlin. It's good to see you're still alive.” Merlin’s eye twitched as he politely smiled back.

    “Yes, I have no idea how I manage.” Nimueh’s smile turned to a frown.

    “With that smart mouth of yours, I’ll kill you myself.” Merlin tensed and she let out a sigh. Rubbing her temples, she sat down on the chair by the fireplace. “I'm sorry. I'm not feeling quite myself today. Care to sing to me?”

    “Pretty sure you act like that everyday…” Merlin mumbled under his breath as he went and kneeled before her. Carefully taking her hands in his he closed his eyes and began to sing ever so softly,

_“Flower gleam and glow, let your power shine. Make the clock reverse, bring back what once was mine. Heal what has been hurt, Change the fate's design. Save what has been lost, bring back what once was mine. What once was mine.”_

Merlin finished and opened his eyes to reveal a new young and beautiful Nimueh. She smiled and patted him on the head turning to the kitchen before Merlin sprung up and tripped a little. She turned, amused and he smiled sheepishly before speaking.

    “I know that I'm not really supposed to ask for anything because we don't have much as it is, but I was wondering…” Nimueh turned an eyebrow raised in question. Merlin swallowed his fear and looked her in the eye, “Well I'm turning 18 tomorrow and I want you to take me to see the floating lights in person.” He ended up closing his eyes, expecting the worst. Slowly he opened them to see Nimueh smirking at him.

    “Oh Merlin, you silly child. Those are called stars.” Merlin resisted rolling his eyes and pointed at the paintings of star charts on his ceiling.

    “But, I’ve charted the stars and they're always constant!” He ran to the mantel and pulled the curtain back revealing his work from earlier. “These only happen on my birthday! I can't help but feel like they mean something; something important.” The look on Nimueh's face shifted into a painful scowl as Merlin got down from the ledge. Slowly she walked up to Merlin, her grimace making him tense up all over again.

    “You will not speak of those ever again. You will wash that away tomorrow and you will forget that you get nothing for being older and being just as pitiful.”

    “But-”

    “Merlin, you are never leaving this tower, ever! You take one step outside that window and I will hunt you down and kill you myself, if you're not dead already.” She clasped her hands on Merlin’s shoulders and held him hard. “I am far less concerning than the other things out in that world. They will only serve to abuse you for your power, kill you even, starve you dry, lock you in iron cuffs. Trust me. A mother always knows best.” Merlin tried to hold her gaze, but the haunting look she gave made him bow his head in submission, like he had his whole life. He had always been told of the horrible things that would happen to him if he tried to leave, and whether his fear was of the outside or of perhaps Nimueh herself, Merlin obeyed. His magic longed for him to run and fly free, to see the lights, but every time he almost jumped, his heart clenched. Nimueh swiftly turned and stood on the window, grabbing the rope.

    “I’m leaving on a trip to the northern borders to gather some supplies for a foreign trader who is paying a heavy sum for a root that grows plentiful up north. Perhaps maybe if you are still here when I return I shall buy you something nice with my bounty.” Without another word she jumped from the ledge, sliding down the rope, and dashed off into the wall of vines, her cape billowing behind.

     Merlin stood, anger making his magic flare up, and walked to the window grabbing the rope and yanking it with his magic. It flew across the room into a chair by the dresser, where it lay sadly. Merlin paced the room and back, blowing off steam by thinking about the different ways he could take revenge on his mother for locking him away in the stupid tower. His favorite so far was figuring out how to reverse the song and make her super old. That one made him huff out a laugh. Oh well. It wasn't like he had really been expecting much else from her. Merlin laid on the floor and sighed, closing his eyes and letting his body go slack. Three days of peace and quiet it will be then.

 

***

 

Arthur watched silently from behind a tree as his targets muttered to themselves, clutching the brown satchel tightly. Morgana and Morgause whispered to each other as Arthur took his ready. They were wanted for stealing King Balinor and Queen Hunith’s precious crown of the Lost Prince. It was his father’s idea to go and retrieve the crown and the wanted criminal sisters so that he may strike a treaty with the fellow king, while also ridding the lands of the thieves. Arthur volunteered to go, as he had already been tracking their movements for a while. Though now that he had them in sights he realized he probably should have taken backup.

    They sat on a log and as Morgause left to get wood for a fire, Arthur took his chance. He shot out and slammed into Morgana, skillful hands grabbing the bag and sprinting off once more. She screamed for Morgause and ran after him. He was hoping to get them to follow him until he met a patrol. But as he kept running he realized his horse was not where he left it, ready for escape. Arthur knew he was outnumbered against the ruthless thieves, but he knew he was close to the southern borders, so if he could get them close enough to a wall… ducking up and over tree branches. He steady jumped and dodged Morgause’s arrows and took a sharp turn, managing to gain some time. He had stumbled upon a cave of sorts. Glancing around in the darkness he feed his hand along the wall searching for direction. His hand suddenly touched something leafy and vacant. Light was seeping through the massive tangle of vines and as he stuck his hand through they slowly began to part. Arthur grinned as he slipped through into the bright and shining clearing.

    He started in awe of what lay in front of him. A giant tower gleamed behind the sunlight, the purple tinted roof tiles and blooming vines gave an aura of an alluring safe haven. Trees surrounded in sparse settings and the waterfall tumbling from the cliff behind left a stream running through. The air was clean and arthur took a moment to just breath in. he hadn’t been somewhere so peaceful in, well in forever really. No longer in a rush, he strolled up to the tower and quickly assessed the best way to get up. Strapping the satchel on he began to climb the steep wall of stone up to the top, tumbling in through the window. Standing up and shaking himself out, he pulled the bag off and just as he was about to make sure he got what he needed, he felt a sharp prick in the small of his back and vaguely felt himself fall into someone's arms before his world turned black.

    Merlin, on the other hand, was freaking out. A strange and actually kind of pretty man was in his tower, flopping in through the window like he owned the place. Honestly, Merlin just sort of threw the sleep spell at him and hoped that it worked. (it didn't half the time.) Looking at the now very asleep man in his arms he noticed the bag had fallen to the floor, and a beautiful object had fallen out of it. Setting the man to the ground, he picked up the strange large and circular ring and turned to Aithusa for answers. He pulled his arm through it and glared at Aithusa when she huffed in laughter. Looking closely at the round piece of metal he could see stones had been carefully inlaid all around the outer edge, the color a light blue that seemed to turn a purplish tint in the light. Fascinated by it, Merlin looked to the mirror sat against the wall and carefully sat the rim of metal on his head. He sat staring at his reflection for a long while until Aithusa started rolling on the ground huffing more in laughter. Ticked, Merlin took the object off and shoved it back into the bag. He looked at the man again and his mind started piecing things together. A strange man invades home, and has a suspicious looking object in bag. He must be one of dangerous men Nimueh had warned him about, that only wanted him for his magic. That object probably nearly could have killed him! Quickly he threw the bag into a nearby pot and glanced around looking for a solution. The sad rope still remained on the chair and Merlin smiled. Shooting his arms up, eyes glowing gold with magic, the chair moved to house the man and the rope bound tightly around his limbs to keep him in. He took a moment to look at the slumbering man, for he really was quite nice looking. His blond hair was disheveled and his clothes, though clearly of fine material, were dirty from what Merlin could only guess was being outside much. He had been heavy with muscle and Merlin knew he wouldn't have been able to take him down without magic for sure. A thought occurred to Merlin however; if he could keep him here long enough he could prove to Nimueh that he could handle himself! He could see the lights! But the thought was quickly squashed by the fact that she had already left for the northern borders. Saddened, Merlin didn't even notice the sleep spell wearing off and the man awaking.

     Arthur looked around panicked, to find himself strapped to a chair and the satchel nowhere in sight. His eyes caught a figure standing in the shadows of the room, gazing off into nothing. His clothes were worn, a dull blue shirt accented with a jacket the color of mahogany, the bright red scarf standing out. A belt looped around his middle and he wore no shoes with his loose pants. His dark black hair was long enough to curl around his seeming large ears. But his warm dark blue eyes snapped and met Arthur's own. He raised his hand as Arthur began to struggle again.

    “Where is my satchel?” Arthur demanded making the other raise an eyebrow, an unimpressed look shadowing his face.

    “I’ve hidden it. Somewhere you’ll never find it.” Arthur paused and looked around, his eyes catching a oddly placed vase.

    “It’s in that pot, isn't it.” A look of surprise graced the young man’s face before Arthur felt the same pain as he had earlier in his chest and he could have sworn the man's eyes had looked golden before he passed out again.

     When he awoke again there was something wet in his ear, and he will deny it, but a very manly scream came out of his mouth when he turned and found a tiny dragon sitting on his shoulder with its tongue in his ear. It seemed to laugh at him before going to land on the man's shoulders. His arms were crossed and he was glaring at Arthur. Proudly he smirked.

     “Now it's hidden where you'll never find it!” Quickly he approached Arthur and stood in front of him. “So what's your purpose coming here, thief? Have you come to kill me? Take me somewhere and force me to help people like you?” He spit the words out with disgust. Arthur was just more confused than he was about the fact that a random man was living in a tower in the middle of the south woods.

    “I have no idea what you're talking about! I just saw a tower and I climbed it. I came here to hide out from actual thieves that were chasing me!” The eyebrow raised again.

    “Because you stole from them?”

    “No! Well, yes, but I was stealing it back to give it back to who it belongs to! I'm the good guy here!” Arthur stuttered out under the oddly intimidating gaze. The man turned to the dragon and looked at it. It turned to look at Arthur before turning back and gave what looked like a shrug. The man turned back.

    “Just who exactly are you?” It was Arthur’s turn to raise an eyebrow

    “I should be asking you that.” The man seemed to pause at that.

    “Merlin.”

    “Arthur Pendragon.” Merlin looked satisfied and quickly bound up to the ledge on the fireplace, pulling the curtains back to reveal a large mural. Merlin pointed at the little yellow squares that littered the painting.

    “Do you know what these are?” Arthur squinted at the painting more and realized what it was.

    “You mean the lantern thing they do for the Lost Prince?” Merlin looked off and smiled mumbling to himself.

    “I knew they weren't stars!” Turning back to Arthur, he smiled wider with a devious look in his eyes. “I’m prepared to offer you a deal, _Arthur_. Tomorrow these lanterns will fill the night sky; Take me to see them and have me returned to this tower before nightfall of the third day, then, and only then, will you get your ‘precious’ satchel back.” He nodded to himself as if assuring that it was some sort of amazing feet. Arthur squinted at him and pursed his lips. Merlin's smile only grew.

    “So let me get this straight. I take you to see the lanterns, bring you back here and then I get my satchel back?” The more he thought about it the more it seemed like he wasn't going to get out of this one just because of his looks or status. Really if they could get past Morgana and Morgause they would be fine. Sighing and rolling his eyes Arthur drew out, “Fine I’ll take you to see the lanterns.” Merlin jumped.

    “Really! Okay, okay, wow. It’s really happening!” Quickly Merlin undid the rope with a small tug and Arthur stared at it perplexed before standing up and stretching. Arthur watched as Merlin bustled about, gathering things in a pack before grabbing the rope and tossing it out the window. He motioned Arthur over. “I’ll hold it for you.” He smiled and Arthur gave a look.

     “You? Hold my weight? You’ll be more likely to snap in half.” Merlin tilted his head a little and looked confused.

    “I pull my mother up every time she returns, I don't think I’ll have any trouble. But, if you want to climb all the way back down…” Arthur rolled his eyes and set out on the other side of the ledge as Merlin grabbed the rope. He was still skeptical as he started to lower himself down and sure enough about half way, the rope gave out and he fell to the ground. Groaning Arthur sat up.

    “ _Mer_ lin! Why’d you drop me! I told you, you weren’t strong enough to hold me!” Merlin’s head peeked out the window.

    “Sorry! You’re a lot heavier than you look! Lay off the sausages!”

    “Did you just call me fat? I am not fat! Get down here!” Arthur chucked a rock at Merlin, who ducked out of sight, laughing.

    From atop the tower, Merlin looked out the window again, all reminisce of joy gone. Here he was, about to go on the adventure of his life with some man he just met and the possibility that Nimueh was out there waiting. Merlin took one last look around the tower’s center room, after all it might be the last time he saw it. Taking a deep breath, Merlin pulled the rope strong and made it stay in place.

    “I just have to do it.” he mumbled to himself, “Should I- no.” he almost turned back. “Here I go…” closing his eyes, Merlin grabbed the rope and started sliding down. faster and faster, until he opened his eyes and stopped abruptly right before his feet touched the ground. Arthur was looking at him funny, but Merlin’s gaze was stuck on the grass that swayed just beneath his toes.

    Arthur watched as Merlin, very slowly, reached his foot out and placed it on the ground. His face lit up with fascination, before both feet were solidly placed on the ground. Merlin suddenly dropped and rolled on the ground, a pleased laugh escaping him. He turned to Arthur, his eyes shining with joy.

    “The grass! The dirt! It’s just how I dreamed they would feel like! This is amazing! Don’t you get it! For, like, the first time ever, I’m completely free! I can do anything I want! I could go running and dancing, leaping and bounding! Nothing can stop me now!” Arthur watched, amused, as Merlin ran around, jumping in the small river and laughed. Why simply being outside the tower made him so excited, Arthur didn’t know. Then it occurred to him, perhaps this was his first time setting foot outside of it.

    “Come on, I’d actually like to cover some ground before nightfall here.” Arthur smacked the back of Merlin’s head. Merlin glared at him for a second before getting excited by something else. Aithusa was flying close by, watching both of them carefully from tree branches above. Merlin caught sight of the vines covered entrance and broke out into a run, Arthur running after him, and almost knocking him over when he suddenly stopped at the entrance of the cave. Pure wonderment masked his features. As Arthur took the lead, keeping an eye out for the sisters, and Merlin trailed, lost in his surroundings. Arthur let him have his fun, they weren’t really in any hurry after all. The kingdom of Essetir was not far from here. Merlin jumped and swung from tree branches, rolled on the ground some more (after tripping and falling,) and played in the river, Arthur standing off to the side getting more and more annoyed with him. Arthur shoved him along and Merlin shoved him back. But after they had been walking for a while, Arthur started to notice Merlin mumbling to himself and fell back a little so he could hear what he was saying.

     “I can’t believe I did this!” in an instant, fear took over and Merlin hugged himself. “Mother will be furious with me… But if she never knows it’ll be fine! Oh god, she’s going to actually kill me if she finds out…” Arthur started to wonder if there was a reason that Merlin had been in that tower. Cautiously, Arthur moved to walk side by side with him and cleared his throat to bring attention to himself.

    “I can’t help but notice you seem to be a little tied here. I mean I’m only getting a few things, but it seems like this might not have been a good idea.” Merlin turned to him with fear in his eyes.

    “No! I can’t go back now! I been stuck in that bloody tower for 18 years and nothing Nimueh says can stop me from seeing those lanterns! She wouldn’t get so angry if it wasn’t important! No matter her threats, I’m going and you are going to take me there.” Merlin was getting angry again and his magic itched under his skin, the unpleasant tingling making him turn away from Arthur and sit down near a pile of boulders, pulling his knees under his chin and hiding his face. No doubt his eyes were probably starting to swirl with gold and he didn’t Arthur to know. Just because he was disobeying Nimueh’s orders, didn’t mean he couldn’t still be cautious with his magic usage. Aithusa came to land nearby and nuzzled her head against his leg. Merlin vaguely heard Arthur moving to sit down next to him, and when he said nothing, Merlin looked up at him. Arthur had a strange look on his face, one that Merlin couldn't place.

     “Listen. I'm not going to pretend to understand what is going on. Is disobeying your mother's orders bad? Probably. Will she kill you? Probably not. Like you said, you've waited 18 years for this, maybe it's time you took a risk and just went for it.” Arthur’s words seemed to wake Merlin up and he turned to face him with a newfound determination. The moment passed, however, when Merlin’s stomach growled loudly. He looked sheepishly at Arthur who rolled his eyes and stood, holding a hand out. “Let's go eat then yeah? There’s a place nearby, I think.” Merlin nodded and they set off once again.

 

***

 

Nimueh sighed as she walked along the hidden paths of the forest. That stupid boy didn't know just how important those “stars” were. They were for him. Many hundreds of years ago she had stumbled upon the flower at the edge of the southern shore. Beautiful and glowing with power, she could feel it in her old gnarled bones; the healing power. Brushing her fingers along its surface, she sang the lullaby of her grandmother and as such the flower brightened. As she finished she watched as time reversed just for her and made her young and beautiful once again, giving her a second chance at life. She lived many lives with the power of the flower. It had all gone wrong when the Queen had grown ill with the coming of the new child. Nimueh was forced to hide, fearful that someone would call the kingdom out on her questionable youth, and for this they had discovered her flower. They stole it from her and healed the queen, allowing her to give birth to a healthy baby boy, whom they named Prince Emrys. Nimueh snuck into the castle and looked upon the child, singing her song of youth and watched as the child's eyes glowed the same bright gold as the flower. Taking revenge while also taking her flower back, Nimueh fled the kingdom with the child in tow, taking refuge in an abandoned tower in the forest. She raised the boy as her own, renaming him Merlin to erase all traces of the past. She quickly learned that healing was not his only power, and his magical powers grew. He was stubborn and she wondered if she would be able keep ahold of him as he continued to grow.

     She was brought out of her thoughts when a brush nearby rustled. Out emerged a beautiful white horse, dressed in what could only be royal wear. Her eyes widened at the lack of rider and panic seized through her veins as she ran back to the tower. As she reached the rope, she tugged it and it fell heavily to the ground.

    “MERLIN!” She screamed. After no response she rushed to the back and pulled stones away to reveal a secret entrance to the tower. Climbing the stairs she shoved the floor tile open, rushing into the circular room. Frantic, Nimueh searched the whole tower and found no trace of her flower. Frustrated she ripped the curtains from the window, light streaming in and casting angry shadows across the floor. Turning a flash of light caused her to blink and turn to the lowest stair. Prying the panel open she found a small satchel bag shoved in the crevasse. Pulling the object out, she threw it to the ground when she realized what it was. Prince Emrys’ crown. The link to who Merlin really was. Digging through the bag, Nimueh found a small journal and opened it to reveal entries. The thieves that had really stolen the crown, Morgause and Morgana, and their weariness of Camelot and their fear that they were being tracked by its Prince, Arthur. Scowling Nimueh grabbed the bag and ran to her room, grabbing her entrusted dagger, and set off to find this _Arthur Pendragon._

 

_***_

 

Merlin stood in awe as they turned the corner, coming upon _The Snuggly Duckling,_ a restaurant as Arthur called it. It was a hardly a restaurant, more of a hodgepodge of wood stacked together to form some sort of building structure. Arthur walked confidently towards it and Merlin trailed after him.

    “Are you sure this place is safe?” Merlin whispered to Arthur as they approached the swinging door.

    “Of course it's safe, I've come here on occasion. Don't be a wuss _Mer_ lin.”

    “I was just asking, you didn't have to be a prick about it.” Merlin mumbled from behind, making Arthur turn and give a very pointed look. Merlin waved his arms extravagantly towards the door with a look of annoyance on his face.

    “Shut up Merlin.” Arthur turned and pushed the door open. The tavern was filled with many a traveler, thug, and trader alike. Merlin avoided the gaze of everyone, hiding behind Arthur's large frame, Aithusa hiding in Merlin’s jacket and out of sight. Arthur walked up to the bar and sat giving a dazzling smile to the tender. A large man with a hook replacing his right hand, who stopped what he was doing and leaned in close to Arthur.

    “You've got guts coming back after what you pulled the last time you were here. That or you're just that stupid.” Arthur's smile didn't waver as he grabbed Merlin by the shoulders and sat him down next to him.

    “Simply stopping by on our way back to Essetir. Merlin here has never had your famous mutton and mead dear friend, I thought we could leave with full stomachs.” The man grumbled, but turned to get them the food nevertheless. “That's Hook Hand there. He’s still sour after I arrested one of his good friends here in the tavern. He's a big softy though, so no need to worry.” Merlin eyed him wearily, but made no comment. He returned with the food and Merlin ate it very diligently, whereas Arthur scarfed his down, while still managing to look regal.

    “So what's your deal pretty boy? Got some reason for going to Essetir? And taking this idiot with yah?” Hook Hand’s gaze made Merlin awkwardly drop his fork. Swallowing, Merlin smiled weakly at the man.

    “Well yes, kind of. I want to see the floating lanterns from up close…” He stopped when Hook Hand snorted at him. Ticked, Merlin quickly fired back, “What? Don't tell me you've never had a dream.” To his surprise the thugs eyebrows raised and got out from behind the bar. Bile rose in Merlin’s throat as the man reached closer and closer to the pair.

    “Yah. I had a dream once.” He suddenly turned and jumped up onto the small stage in the back of the tavern and sat down at the old, wooden bench of the mangled piano. “I’ve always wanted to be a concert pianist!” He shouted and began to play a complicated show tune. Smiling, Merlin relaxed as the participants of the tavern join in clapping Hook Hand on. Shouts rang out among the crowd,

    “I’ve always dreamed about finding true love!”

    “I wanted to be a florist!”

    “I'm really good at puppetry!”

    “I can bake great cupcakes!”

    “I had a dream once about cheese that tasted like apple pie!”

     Someone yelled “Shut up Gwaine!” after that last one, but soon the whole tavern was lit up with excited shouts and banging. Making Merlin light up more. Arthur however was looking towards the door, where Morgana and Morgause had just walked in. Grabbing Merlin’s shoulder, Arthur jumped over the bar, dragging Merlin with him. He shushed his counterpart as they hid under the ledge of the bar. Morgause's voice rang out above all.

     “Will you heathens stop acting like animals and find some humanity left in you! We've come to ask if Pendragon has been here recently.” Hook Hand’s eyes went to the now empty bar and scowled.

     “What do you need him for? Ladies like you shouldn't be wasting your time with folk like him.” Morgana rolled her eyes.

     “He's stolen our loot from us we only want to take back what's ours. Trust me, I don't want to mess with his kind anymore than I have to.” As Morgana rambled on, Arthur pulled a box away from the wall and pushed down on the floor, revealing a secret passageway down. Pulling Merlin and shoving him down the path, he crawled in after him.

 

***

 

     As Nimueh searched the forest endlessly looking for her flower, she came across a tavern of sorts that seemed to be loud and rambunctious. Thinking that Merlin would never enter such a place, she moved to pass it. But when she saw two women nearing the door, she paused. Something about them made Nimueh duck and run up to one of the broken windows. Carefully she scanned the crowd and low and behold, Merlin sat, looking amused next to a blond man of greater stature. Anger billowed in her and she was about to rush when one of the women began to speak, drawing silence to the tavern. _Arthur Pendragon._ They were looking for him too. When she looked back at the bar, however, Merlin and the mysterious man were gone. Nimueh hit the wall in frustration. She had almost had him. Frowning she turned back to the women. The one in the flowing green dress with dark, wavy hair, was searching the crowd with her eyes. She caught the gaze of the man at the piano and tugged on the others arm. She was dressed all in battle ready armor, her hair wavy and light. They were opposites, yet they worked well together. They walked over to the bar and one exclaimed, “A tunnel! Come now sister, they are escaping!” Jumping over the bar ledge they disappeared from sight. Curious, Nimueh turned to go in when a short drunk fellow dressed in nearly nothing stumbled out the door.

    “Whoa! Somebody get me a glass! Cuz’ I just found me, a tall drink, of water!” Nimueh fake laughed and played along with the poor drunk’s ramblings before pulling out her dagger and pressing it to his chest.

     “Where does that tunnel lead out?”

     “Knife!”

 

***

 

     The tunnel opened up and Arthur pulled a torch off the wall. Aithusa crawled out of Merlin's jacket and happily flew ahead landing on the head of a skeleton that was connected to the wall with a sword through the chest. Arthur seemed to be at a loss as to how to start the torch, so Merlin wrapped his hands around the top and closed his eyes. He rubbed his hands off in a quick, jerking motion and the torch sparked to life. Arthur stared at Merlin, who was trying to come up with an explanation on the fly that didn't have to with the fact that he definitely just did magic.

    “They put a little flint in the top sometimes and you just have to rub it to spark the fire?” Arthur rolled his eyes and walked off, leaving Merlin to breathe out and thank Nimueh for giving him that book about different elements. He caught up quickly and turned to Arthur. “So would you care to explain some things to me?” Arthur’s face hardened, but softened when he looked at the generously curious face of Merlin.

    “Those are the two that stole the crown in the first place, and I obviously took it back from them.” Merlin nodded. _So it’s called a crown!_ Merlin thought to himself.

     “So who's crown is it then?” Arthur looked at Merlin skeptically.

     “The Lost Prince Emrys crown. Son of King Balinor and Queen Hunith Ambrosius of the kingdom of Essetir.” Arthur said it as if he had rehearsed it his whole life. To be fair everyone in all of the 5 kingdoms knew the story of the Lost Prince.  

     “Is this the same Prince they’re lighting the lanterns for?” Arthur nodded. Merlin thought it was an odd coincidence, but a coincidence nonetheless. Suddenly he stopped walking, putting a hand on Arthur’s shoulder. “Listen. I think someone's coming.” Sure enough the footfalls of someone or someones was coming up fast.

    “One guess who that is! Run!” They broke into a sprint and didn't look back until they reached the end of the cave. It opened up to a rock clearing, a dam holding back thousands of gallons worth of water. They both stopped suddenly when they realized they had ended up on a ledge, the ladder going down not safe to use and definitely not fast enough. They turned to face the opening, where Morgana and Morgause stumbled through. Morgana had her dagger ready, Morgause readying her bow with an arrow. Merlin looked around in fear when he noticed Aithusa flying near a couple waterways bringing some of the water down. Shooting his arm out, he turned getting ready to jump when Arthur, who was mid-battle with Morgana, finally noticed him.

    “MERLIN WHAT ARE YOU DOING!” But Merlin had already jumped off, just as one of the waterway’s supporting beams broke and set it skillfully tumbling towards where Merlin was falling. Using his magic to slow his descent, he ended in a roll, quickly getting up and running along the still falling pathways of the wooden trough. His magic spiked and he dodged Morgause's arrows, making them slow down enough to move out of their path. He prayed that from from this distance they couldn't see and blamed it on dumb luck. He hit the ground and turned quickly, seeing that Arthur was faring well, but was getting too close to the edge. Raising his arm once more, Merlin shot at the main supporting beam of the dam.

    “ARTHUR GET TO THE LADDER!” He screamed just as the dam began to give out from the weight of the water. They all looked at the dam, but Arthur snapped out of it quickly, running and jumping over the side. The rungs of the ladder broke under his weight and started falling. Merlin threw his arm out and made the rope that was hanging from the side snake around his leg at the last second, turning Arthur upside down and left him hanging just above where he would have hit the ground. He wiggled his leg and Merlin let the rope go slack. As Arthur got up, the dam broke and water began breaking out, hitting Morgana and Morgause head on. Merlin started running towards what looked to be an opening, Arthur close behind. One of the huge rock structures buckled under the forceful weight of water and Arthur watched as it began to fall… Directly to where they were running. Praying to every thing possible, Arthur picked up the pace and grabbed Merlin's arm, Aithusa already flying into the opening. Pulling them into the cave they both gasped for breath as the rock fell and enclosed them in the small space. Water was seeping in and Arthur realized they might not make it out of here alive. Moving frantically, the two desperately searched for a loose rock that could lead to an exit. There was barely any light as it was, but as Arthur dove under the water, he lost all visibility completely. Coming back up and gasping for air he grasped at rocks, managing to scrape his hand pretty bad on one. Hissing in pain, he watched as Merlin dove under and he grabbed frantically at his shoulders.

     “Stop! There's no use, it's pitch black down there.” The water was slowly rising to their waists as Merlin shuddered and began to tremble.

     “I’m so sorry, Arthur. This is all my fault. I never should have left that stupid tower.” They sat in silence as the water rose evermore. Merlin’s snuffles soon filled the space, making Arthur feel terrible. It was Merlin’s fault that they were here, but it was Arthur’s that Morgana and Morgause were after them in the first place.

     “It's Prince Arthur, you know.” Merlin wiped his eyes and turned to look at Arthur.

     “What?”

     “Prince Arthur. That's my title. My father is the King of Camelot. Thought you should probably know before we drown to death in this tiny cave.” Arthur laughed a little as Merlin blinked at him.

    “If we get out of here I’m going to kill you, you stupid clotpole.” Merlin sighed. If this was a time for secrets to be revealed he might as well tell his. “I-Arthur, I have magic. My eyes glow gold when I use it.” Confusion clouded Arthur's features, but Merlin slowly realized they might not be doomed after all.

     “What?”

     “My eyes glow when I use magic!” the water was at their chins now. Quickly, they both gasped for air as the water went up and over their heads. Suddenly out of the darkness, a golden glow filled the space. Arthur let out his air in surprise as Merlin's eyes glowed brightly, shimmering like the sun. From his hand a small blue orb grew and when his eyes returned to their normal clear blue, it's light led them to a small pile of rocks where the water was slowly draining. They shared a look quickly before swimming down and began to pull at the rocks, the water helping to pull them away. Arthur's hand broke outdoors and the water broke the blockage completely, throwing the two of them violently out into a steam on the other side. Sputtering for breath, both of them swam to shore and collapsed. Aithusa shook herself off and sat on the ground watching Arthur.

    “We made it!” Merlin exclaimed.

    “He’s a bloody sorcerer.” Arthur mumbled at the ground.

   “We didn't die!” Merlin got out and shook himself, running his fingers through his tangled mop of hair. He breathed out a huff of laughter.

    “I really didn't see that coming.” Arthur turned to look at Aithusa. “His eyes actually glow when he does magic!” He whispered to the small white dragon, who smiled at him.

    “Arthur…”

    “Why do his eyes glow?! How did he make a ball of light?!” Arthur yelled frantically at the dragon.

    “ARTHUR!”

    “WHAT?!” Merlin sighed.

    “My eyes don't just glow, okay. And I don't just make balls of light. There's a lot more…” Arthur looked between Merlin and Aithusa and worry began to seep into his features when Aithusa smiled wider at him.

    “Why is she smiling at me?” Arthur turning to Merlin, who chuckled at him.

 

***

 

Nimueh waited outside the exit to the tunnel, dagger in her hand ready, when the door was forcefully shoved open. She hid herself further behind the large boulder she was staked behind. Morgana and Morgause pulled themselves out by the branches of the tree that covered the exit, drenched head to toe in water. Morgause threw her bow down on the ground and stomped in frustration.

    “I’ll kill Pendragon if it's the last thing I do! Maybe his whole family! Take the crown for myself!” Morgana cursed and wrung out her dress.

    “This is too much work for that stupid crown.” Morgause sighed and Nimueh took her chance. Standing atop the boulder and holding the bag out, she spoke with a wicked smile on her face.

    “Ladies, please. Maybe if you stopped scattering about like drowned cats and think for a moment.” They spun quickly and their eyes went straight to the satchel. Morgana raised her dagger, but Nimueh simply threw it on the ground in front of them. “Please. I don't need any trouble.” Morgause dropped and quickly pulled the crown out, smiling. Knowing she had them right in the palm of her hand, Nimueh feigned innocence. “Well if that's all, I’ll be on my way. I was going to offer something much more valuable than a silly crown, but I digress. Oh well! Bonsoir, ladies!” She turned to leave, her smile stretching as she felt the hesitation in the air.

    “What did you have in mind?” It was Morgause that spoke up. Nimueh turned back and clasped her hands.

    “Well I couldn't help but overhear your need to get rid of a certain Prince…” Morgause and Morgana smiled at each other and Nimueh grinned. She had them now. She was going to get her flower back and he was never going to leave again.

 

***

 

Arthur stared wearily at Merlin as they sat on a log together next to a warming fire. Merlin had taken Arthur's injured hand and was wrapping his own around it. Arthur hissed in pain and Merlin mumbled a small sorry.

    “Your being weirdly quiet as you hold my injured hand and stare at it like it personally offended you.”

    “You offend me, _sire.”_ Arthur flinched a little and Merlin grinned at him, before returning to his stoic composure. “Okay... Just don't- please don't freak out.” Arthur swallowed and motioned for Merlin to continue. He took a deep breath and lowered his face to Arthur’s hand, his eyes suddenly half-lidded. Then he began to sing.

     _“Flower gleam and glow, let your power shine.”_ Arthur watched fascinated as Merlin's eyes swirled with gold and the blue of them eventually faded out completely.

     _“Make the clock reverse, bring back what once was mine.”_ Merlin's beautiful tenor voice filled the forest and in the soft glow of the fire, his eyes shined brighter. Arthur swore he could feel the air change and become more alive as Merlin continued.

     _“Heal what has been hurt, change the fate's design.”_ Merlin's eyes slid closed and he seemed to grab onto Arthur's hand tighter. Strangely enough though, it didn't hurt anymore; it didn't even sting.

     _“Save what has been lost, bring back what once was mine,”_ Arthur's eyes widened as he turned to Aithusa, who pointed at her hand. Arthur's eyes turned back to his hand, that was still wrapped in Merlin's smaller ones as he finished the song.

 _“What once was mine…”_ Merlin slowly opened his eyes and Arthur watched as the gold swam away and his eyes returned to their normal blue. Hesitantly, he removed his hands and Arthur looked down and his mouth fell open in shock. His hand showed no signs of having ever been cut. No scrape, no scar, just his hand. Rotating it slowly, a small sound of disbelief rose in his throat, but before he could release whatever noise was coming, Merlin shot his hands out in caution.

    “Please don't freak out!” Fear shone in his light blue irises, and Arthur tensed.

    “Freaking out? I'm not freaking out! Shut up _Mer_ lin! I'm just very interested in the fact that you're eyes glow and you can do magic and apparently I don't know what that initials because you just made my scrape disappear- How long exactly have you been able to do that?” Panic was underlying Arthur's tone along with some borderline curiosity. Merlin laughed a little and looked off into the trees.

    “Forever, I guess? Mother says that when I was born people tried to use my power for themselves. She says my gift should be protected, and so she took me somewhere where I could be safe from the outside world. That's why she never let me- that's why I've never left the tower...I was so afraid of what would happen.” Merlin slumped and closed his eyes, willing the tears to go away. Arthur stared at the young man, a sudden affection taken seed in his stomach.

    “And you're still going to back there?” Merlin opened his eyes and looked at him. Uncertainties resting on his lips.

    “No; yes? I don't know. I don't want to go back, but it's the only thing I’ve ever known and there's no telling what Nimueh will do if she returns and I'm not there.” Arthur nodded. He still didn't like the idea of Merlin staying stuck up in that tower. He resolved to do something about this after everything blowed over. Merlin turned to him then with a mischievous look on his face. “So. Prince Arthur, then?” Arthur laughed a little and turned away.

    “There's not much to tell really.” Merlin scooted closer and Arthur rolled his eyes. “The Pendragon’s have ruled Camelot for many generations. My father, King Uther, rules now. He- well he might not always be a fair King but he is a just one. There are many things that I want to change when I become King, but for now the kingdom waits.” Merlin gave a questioning gaze.

    “How is he unfair?” Arthur sighed.

    “He does not give fair trials to those he does not like. He turns towns folk away when he deems their problems not of worth. He is always too eager to start war. He tells me to retrieve the crown, not because it is so important to King Balinor, but so that he can be the one to return it and gain a treaty with Essetir. He only does things that will benefit him, not for his people. But he keeps the kingdom safe, so what more could we ask for?” Merlin looked off into the trees again.

    “Perhaps at the risk of being safe you lose what is really important in life.” Arthur turned to look at Merlin, surprised by the amount of wisdom that he could show, despite having never been outside of his tower. A comfortable silence stretched over them until Arthur got up to retrieve more firewood for the fire, giving each of them time to think. Merlin sat tied between going back or maybe going with Arthur back to Camelot to start his life anew, when a familiar voice rung out.

    “Well! I thought he’d never leave!” Merlin turned horrified.

    “Mother? How? How did you find me?” Nimueh stood, her hood covering her features, but even from feet away Merlin could see the age catching up with her.

     “Oh it was simple really. You are a complete fool Merlin and I am not one. It's not like you were trying to be discrete, traveling with the Crowned Prince. Honestly, Merlin. Come now, we're going home.” She grabbed his wrist, she began to try walk away, but Merlin pulled his arm out of her grasp.

     “You don’t understand! I’ve seen and learned so much and, well, I met Arthur. He’s going to take me to see the lanterns since you wouldn’t!” Nimueh grabbed his wrist again and tugged.

    “I told you to never speak about those again. Now, come. We are going home.” Merlin struggled and pulled his wrist away again, backing up.

    “I’m not going when I’m so close! Plus… well, I think he likes me.” Nimueh barked out a laugh and turned full to face Merlin.

    “Like’s you, Merlin? Don’t be stupid! He’s a Prince! He can have anyone he wants in the world, why would he want you? You, pitiful, scrawny, mess? Please, don’t make me laugh.” Merlin cast his eyes down, embarrassed. “This is why you shouldn’t have left. This whole made up romance you’ve talked yourself into believing is real, just proves you are still too naive to be out here. Don’t be stupid Merlin, come with your mother now.” Merlin scowled as she reached for a hug of sorts. Pushing her hands away he stumbled back once more.

    “No!” Nimueh’s face twisted in surprise.

    “No?” she smirked as she asked. “Oh, I see how it is now. _Merlin_ knows what’s best now does he? _Merlin_ is a grown-up now. _Merlin_ is so mature. Fine! Go on your little adventure, if you’re so sure about yourself now! Go ahead and give him, _This!_ ” she threw the satchel at Merlin, who caught it, surprise and fear spreading on his face.

    “That is why he’s here! Give it to him and watch him run like a dog with his tail between his legs!” Merlin looked back at her with determination on his face.

     “I will. Then you will see Mother.”

     “Trust me,” she snapped her fingers, “That’s how fast he’ll leave you. I won’t even say I told you so! No, because _Merlin_ knows what’s best! Put him to the test! If he’s lying don’t come crying back to me just because a Mother always knows what’s best!”

     “Mother wait!” but in a flash she was gone, not even a trace of her left. Merlin looked at the bag, now clutched in his hands and sighed miserably. Could he really trust Arthur that much? Did he actually like Merlin? He seemed annoyed with him more often than not. Whistling, Merlin called Aithusa over and handed the Satchel to her. “I know it’s a little heavy for you, but if you could follow us, while keeping the bag out of Arthur’s sight, that would be a lifesaver. Aithusa grinned and flew off behind a tree just as the tell-tale sounds of Arthur’s return sounded out.

     “So, just out of concern, nothing weird is going to happen to my hand right?” Arthur stopped when he noticed, Merlin staring off into a certain patch of trees, his face scrunched up in worry. “Hey, is everything okay?” Merlin snapped out of whatever daze he had been in and turned to look Arthur with a sad smile on his face.

    “Yeah, everything is okay. Just got lost in my thoughts I guess.” Arthur gave a pointed look before shrugging and continuing his tangent from earlier.

    “I’m just worried because this is my dominate hand and if I, I don’t know, lost control of it in a battle, that would be horrid.” Merlin sighed, his real smile coming through as he laughed at Arthur and his seemingly stupid concern.

     He didn’t know Nimueh lurked nearby, holding Morgana and Morgause back.

     “Patience, ladies. All good things to those who wait.” they all grinned at each other as they watched the young Pendragon and the boy by his side laugh at each other as they threw insults back and forth, eventually settling down for the night into peaceful sleep.

 

***

    Arthur awoke when something landed on his face. Jolting up he swatted at what had taken refuge on his cheek. A blue butterfly escaped his fingers and flew gently over to Merlin, who sat with a large grin on his face.

    “Get that grin off your face Merlin. It’s too early to deal with your ridiculousness.” Arthur stretched as Merlin’s giggles filled the small clearing where they had rested for the night. Birds fluttered in and out of the branches of the trees that provided cover from the rising sun. Still, it filtered through the leaves and made the dew on the grass shimmer in the light. Arthur watched as Merlin drew his hands together and spoke very lightly into them, his eyes flashing that now familiar golden hue. He unclasped his hands and another blue butterfly flew out and joined the other in fluttering around the grove. Their eyes met and Merlin looked away, a small blush covering his face. He looked back up with a cheeky grin and spoke with conviction.

    “My ridiculousness is just one of my many gifts! Now let’s go! You said it’s not much further now!” Merlin was bouncing about, leaves sweeping themselves out of his way, whether on purpose or by accident, Arthur didn’t know. He sighed and stood, holding an arm out for Merlin, who took it gracelessly and flung himself up. Arthur rolled his eyes and they started the walk to the Kingdom of Essetir.

    It was around midday when they reached the gates of the kingdom, Merlin practically pulling Arthur’s arm off to get there. Aithusa flew above, huffing in laughter as Merlin danced around looking at all of the mundane business of the Kingdom’s lower court. He almost tripped as a woman with a cart full of chickens rolled by, squawking in protest, and bumped into a man whose arms were completely full. He smiled apologetically at the man before casting a nervous glance at Arthur. Arthur rolled his eyes and dragged Merlin over to a center fountain so he could get a good look at everything without destroying the whole lower court. He watched as four little girls with bright red hair ganged up on Merlin, making him squirm and giggle, playing with his unruly ashen hair. He laughed as they decorated it in flowers stuffed his shirt full of them. A small smile graced Arthur’s face, but it quickly disappeared the second Aithusa landed on his shoulder to give him a pointed look.

    They spent the day exploring the lower court and Arthur marveled at the mystery that was Merlin. He watched as he asked for some chalk from the children and slowly created the most elaborate and quite beautiful drawing of the Kingdom’s symbol, a glowing sun surrounded by purple swirls and patterns. Later in a local library, He watched as Merlin pulled out all different kinds of books from the small library and flipped through the pages, a delighted smile on his face.

   Later, Merlin stood looking at a small child and her mother lay flowers down in front of a tile mosaic of the King and Queen and a small baby with sparkling blue eyes, speaking in a hushed tone, “These are for the lost prince.” Merlin’s face contorted as he stared into the old depiction, leaning in closer to look at the child whose blue eyes sparkled with flecks of gold. Arthur was more focused on the strange look in Merlin’s face; it was something he couldn’t place but it almost looked like something of confused recollection.

    Something ached in his heart when Merlin’s face lit up after Arthur gave him a small piece of purple fabric with the kingdom’s sun in the center. He watched, amused, as Merlin pulled a few men with instruments into the small circular courtyard and clapped as they started a wonderful melody, dancing around and pulling people into it. Soon it was full of people laughing and dancing and Arthur smirked as Merlin urged him to join in and he shook his head at him, that is until Aithusa bit his leg and he yelped, falling into the circle. He glared at her as he was forced to join in the dance. But the longer that it progressed, the sun fading on the horizon, the more Arthur secretly wanted to dance with Merlin. He looked stunning in the dimming light, the flowers in his hair swaying slightly as he hopped and spun with the common folk. He wouldn’t admit it, but Merlin was growing on him. The song reached its peak and ended, right as Arthur and Merlin crashed into each others arms, breathing hard as some yelled, “To the boats!”

    Breathing hard, they pulled apart, with a light blush peppering Arthur’s face as Merlin’s ears turned red. Arthur coughed and grabbed Merlin’s hand and started dragging him towards the docks, Aithusa trailing not far behind. They stopped and Merlin stared confusedly at the small, narrow boat settling in the water. Arthur gave a pointed look and pushed Merlin into the boat.

    “Best day of your life, I figured you should have a decent seat.” Arthur shrugged and stepped lightly into the boat and turned to throw a bag at Aithusa, who eyed it wearily. Several fish slipped out of the bag. “What? I bought them…” Aithusa grinned and started eating before Arthur grinned. “Most of them.” if the startled look was anything to go by, she clearly didn’t trust Arthur one bit. He laughed as he paddled them out far enough that when Merlin looked up all he could see was the night sky filled with stars. Excitedly, Merlin grabbed at Arthur’s arm and began to point out the different constellations that he had learned, and Arthur sat back and relaxed, letting Merlin prattle on and on. After a while, however, a look of sadness stretched on his face and Arthur’s lips drew to a frown.

    "You alright?” he mused. Merlin turned to look at him, his eyes a darker blue than normal.

    “Not really.” Arthur gave him a look to continue and Merlin stared off towards the castle. “To be honest, I’m terrified. I’ve been looking out my window for the past 18 years of my life and now that I’m here, what if it isn’t everything that I hoped it would be?” Worry laced his face and Arthur almost laughed.

    “It will be.” he replied, mirth shining in his eyes.

    “And what if it is? What am I going to do then? I don’t exactly have a plan after this.” Arthur turned to look out over the water at the moon.

    “I guess that’s the good part about it. You get to find a new dream to strive for; something even greater than the last.” Merlin turned and gave Arthur a funny look before a small smile stretched across his face.

    Behind them unbenounced to them, King Balinor gazed dejectedly at his wife as Hunith moved to pull the large crest of the kingdom out from behind his robes. He could not bring himself to cry after so many lost years, never knowing what had become of his son, snatched before their very eyes in the dead of night. As his hand touched the lip of the lantern he prayed upon it that wherever he may be, that Emrys was alive and well, and that he could see the light of the thousands of lanterns lit just for him. Hunith took his hands as the stings fell and the first lantern gently lifted towards the heavens above.

    The soft glow of a single lantern was reflected in the water and Merlin suddenly scrambled to get to the head of the boat, almost knocking Arthur out in the process. Arthur almost complained until he saw the look on Merlin’s face. It was one of pure wonderment and excitement. It was not long before hundreds of other lanterns began to join the singular lantern in collective beauty. Merlin mumbled something as his eyes scanned the various sizes and shape of lanterns.

    “What?” Arthur’s mouth asked before he could pretend like he hadn’t been studying Merlin closely. Without turning to look at him, he answered with a sense of whimsical joy.

    “For years I’ve been watching from my windows without having a clue about how blind I’ve been about the world. But now that I’m really here, standing underneath not just the stars, but the lanterns too, it’s all so clear.”

    “What is?” Arthur almost felt compelled to whisper, this moment clearly meaning something he hadn’t quite grasped yet.

    “I’m where I’m meant to be.” Merlin took a breath before exclaiming with excitement, “Finally! At last, I’m seeing the lights! It’s like the whole sky is new, it’s all warm and bright, and it’s, like, my entire world has shifted!” slowly he sat down, and with his eyes sparking with something Arthur had never seen before, spoke softly. “Everything looks so different, now that I- see you.” his voice trailed off as his eyes caught the sight of Arthur smiling warmly at him, two lanterns floating lightly in his hands. Suddenly, he whistled and Aithusa flew in carrying the satchel that Arthur had, in all honestly, forgotten about. Merlin caught it with a huff and shyly looked away. “I should have given it to you sooner but I was scared. Thing is, I’m not scared anymore, you know?” Merlin watched as Arthur shifted his hold on the lanterns to one hand and slowly pushed the satchel down.

    “I’m starting to.” Their smiles glowed in the dim light of the small flame within the lanterns, it creating just enough hot air to lift them from their hands and Merlin watched contently as they rose ever higher spinning around each other. His eye caught on lantern made of sturdier paper and the village sun hand drawn on the side as it descend towards the water, close enough to fall and extinguish. Small signatures next to the drawing made his eyes widen as he realized that it was the King and Queen’s lantern. He threw his arm out and his eyes swirled to the same rich color as the floating lights around them as he threw a gust of wind to push the lantern back up to the others. Arthur grabbed his hand before he toppled out of the boat, but he didn’t let go. Merlin stared at him with a wide innocent expression and Arthur’s heart melted.

    “Merlin, I- my whole life I have been chasing something, a daydream perhaps, everything blurring together because I never took the time to really look around. My duties often getting in the way of letting me choose my path. But now- now that you’re here, well I- it’s clear where I am meant to go.” A blush rose to the tips of Merlin’s ears and his lips parted in awe. “I knew the second that I saw you.” he lifted his hand gently to caress the side of Merlin’s face and pull his chin forward. Before he could backtrack, Arthur captured Merlin’s lips with his, his other hand going to grab his face. His lips were softer than he could have known and their eyes slipped closed as they pulled apart, their foreheads resting together, the sweetness of the kiss bringing a smile to both their faces.   

    A strange green light from the other side of the lake was the first thing that Arthur noticed after they had pulled apart. Merlin turned to look as well and instantly recognized as the two sisters that had chased after them earlier. When he had turned back, Arthur had a new look of determination on his face.

    “Arthur, no. Just leave them be- Arthur!” Much to Merlin’s dismay, Arthur was already rowing fast towards shore. Merlin face-palmed knowing that this was going to end horribly; for which party he didn’t quite know.

    “I have to, Merlin. They’re thieves and this is a perfect opportunity to capture them. It will only take a moment. I just have to take care of this.” Merlin rolled his eyes, but was still weary of the women watching from across the way.

    “Whatever you say, _your Highness._ ” Arthur scoffed as they reached shore, the boat unsteadily resting on the rocks. Weaponless, Arthur’s fists curled as Morgana sneered at him, her short sword pointed at him. Morgause stood with her bow drawn, but it was pointed at the ground. Arthur smirked.

    “Give us the crown.” Merlin watched from the boat as Arthur slowly got out, leaving the satchel in the boat.

    “Come and get it then.” Arthur said with a raised eyebrow. Morgana scowled and almost charged before Morgause laughed and made her pause.

    “And risk your precious little flower there?” swiftly, she raised her bow and aimed it at Merlin, who held his arms up to shield himself from the arrow that she shot across the small patch of land.

    “No!” Arthur turned to try and get to the arrow before it reached Merlin, but he didn’t have to. With a flash of gold, the arrow had stopped midair, inches from Merlin’s raised hands. Merlin squeaked and the arrow dropped to the ground.

    “Sorcery- Morgana go!” Dropping the bow, Morgause charged at Arthur locking him in hand to hand combat while Morgan took off towards the boat. Merlin stumbled back and tripped hitting his elbow on the side of the boat before falling out completely onto the rough stone-covered ground. He stood up as quick as he could, stumbling before taking off towards the forest. Arthur was having no trouble keeping up with Morgause, but what he didn’t expect was to be attacked from the back as well. He fumbled and Morgana took her chance to hit him with the hit of her sword. Merlin turned just in time to see Arthur crumple to the ground.

   “Arthur!” Changing his mind, Merlin ran back and kicked the lantern that illuminated the area in a sickly green over, shrouding everything in darkness. As quick as he could, he ran and pushed the sisters out of the way, grabbing Arthur under the armpits and dragging him towards the boat. He didn’t pay any attention to the grunts in pain from them as he lifted Arthur unceremoniously over the side of the boat, but he stopped when the light returned and a voice rang out.

   “Merlin.” His head snapped up to where Nimueh stood, the ashen-emerald light of the lantern she held giving her ageing face a sinister shadow as it spilled onto the unconscious bodies of Morgause and Morgana. “Come. We are going home.” Merlin turned to look at the boat where Arthur lay, the satchel’s contents spilt and the lights of distant lanterns reflected in the silver of the lost prince Emrys’ crown. Before he could rethink his choices, Merlin shoved the boat and urged it across the water and he watched it hit the docks just as Nimueh grabbed his wrist and started pulling him back into the depths of the forest.

 

***

When Arthur awoke, he found himself in a plush bed and not on the cold hard ground that he expected. He jumped up, his mind jumping quickly to what had become of  Merlin. He looked around the room, which was lavished with intricate molding and delicate ornate furnishings, all branded with the familiar insignia of the Kingdom of Essetir. He sighed. He was in the palace, presumably with Merlin as well, if they had found him. A small handmaiden appeared a small platter of food and set it down gently on  the polished wooden table in the corner of the room.

    “Please, eat. King Balinor has many questions for you, Sire. When you are ready and presentable, Please go to the throne room.” She turned to leave and Arthur called.

    “Wait! What is your name? I’d like to thank you for your hospitality.” She smiled softly.

    “Guinevere.” She swiftly turned and left the room as Arthur sat down and poked at his food. A couple sausages that lay on the plate turned his stomach over and he pushed the food away, changing his mind to get ready instead. He tried his best to make himself appear to have some sort of royal dignity, but it wasn’t much. He was sore and had had a restless sleep, his head pounding with a dull headache centered around where Morgana had struck him with her sword. He walked steadfast towards the throne room, his vague memory of his last visit to the castle proving to be solid enough to get him to there without much directional difficulty. He nodded at the Guards stationed outside the doors and pushed them open to where the King and Queen of Essetir sat. The lost Prince’s crown rest on the table before them and Arthur eyed it wearily as he walked up and bowed to them. King Balinor spoke first,

    “Where did you get this?” he gestured towards the crown and Arthur answered with strong resolve.

    “After it reached Camelot that the thieves, Morgana and Morgause, had stolen Prince Emrys crown, it was in our best intentions to aid in the efforts to retrieve it. They crossed over onto our boarders and I tracked them and took the crown back, trying to lead them back to a guarded area so that they may be arrested as well. However, I was unsuccessful in this endeavor and had to take cover.” King Balinor raised his hand and Arthur stopped.

    “How, then, did you end up unconscious in a boat on the southern docks of Essetir?” Arthur cringed and lightly touched the back of his head where a lump was rising.

   “I met a young man, Merlin, who was in need of a travel, er, an aid to take him to Essetir to see the lantern ceremony. We boated out to watch and I saw Morgause and Morgana on the other side of the water. I pulled us over to take them captive and they- well, they bested me. I was knocked out and I do not remember anything after that.” The King looked just as puzzled as Arthur felt.

    “Why did you not first stop by the castle to return the crown first? And how did you end up in the boat on the other side of the dock if you were unconscious?” Arthur’s mouth hung open as he stuttered for an answer. If he was alone here, then what had become of Merlin? Morgana and Morgause?

    “I- at the time I did not know that Merlin had brought the crown with him- we- we did not have the best of introductions and he had hid the crown from me, promising to give it back after I returned him safely home. He only presented the bag containing the crown when we were on the boat. Where- is Merlin here?” A pained look spread over Queen Hunith’s face and King Balinor looked sadly at Arthur.

   “As I said, you were alone on the boat…” Arthur’s eyes flickered to the door, before Balinor stood and clasped his large hand on Arthur’s shoulder. “I’m sorry, he is probably long gone now.” Arthur’s eyes snapped back to the King, but before he could speak up, the sound of glass shattering filled the room.

    Seconds after two of the windows of the throne room splintered, the familiar red and green capes of Morgause and Morgana flushed into view and Arthur shielded the King as they jumped in and made a bee-line for the crown. The king yelled for the guards, but Arthur was seething. He rolled and stuck his leg out, tripping Morgana who had managed to grab the crown. It went tumbling and Morgause sprinted for it, but didn’t get far before Arthur had sprung up and grabbed her waist. After picking her up and bending backwards, she painfully collided with the floor and Arthur released her to jump and pin Morgana to the ground. The guards streamed in and had them in chains soon enough, but before they could be carried off, Arthur grabbed Morgause’s face.

    “Where’s Merlin.” Morgause shook her face out of his hand and scoffed.

   “I don’t know- we got knocked out too dumb-ass.” at Arthur’s quick relief she kept talking, “Not by your little magician- that old lady who lied to us and took the crown for herself-” Arthur stopped listening. Nimueh had Merlin. He didn’t have time to sit down and have a chat about negotiations with the King when Merlin was in trouble. Before anyone could say anything, Arthur was out of the door and hopping on a palace horse, headed straight for the tower.

 

***

 

   By the time they had returned to the tower it was close to dinner time of the next day. Nimueh dragged Merlin up a hidden set of stairs and one they were inside, she sealed the door closed again. She said nothing, choosing to grab a flower that still rested in his hair, throwing it out the window. Merlin caught the distant sight of Aithusa catching the flower in her mouth before flying away again. Merlin climbed the stairs to his room and sat down on the bed, waiting till he knew she wasn’t going to follow him, before unfurling his hands. There, rested the small piece of purple fabric, the kingdom sun resting in the middle. He flopped back onto the mattress and looked up at the cloth, held high above his face. The whole experience felt like a dream, but this small piece of fabric helped to prove that it wasn’t. A noise from downstairs startled him and he quickly closed his hands again, but when nothing became of it, he started to open them again to look at the cloth when he noticed something. It wasn’t obvious at first, but there was one of his paintings, high up on the ceiling, of him surrounded by the light of the sun; a very familiar sun. The more that Merlin looked around the more of the suns of the Kingdom of Essetir appeared before his very eyes until the whole ceiling was covered in them. Suddenly his magic spiked and he was spun into a memory reel of information; the golden sun on the inside of a child’s mobile, and two blurry figures standing near that cleared to become the mural of the King and Queen, the small dark haired prince in their arms, his reflection as he set the crown atop his head. Merlin toppled to the ground, gasping for air as his magic slowly retreated back.

    Nimueh paused and turned towards the stairs. “Merlin, what on earth are you doing up there? For the gods sake sit down and don’t move. I-” she paused as Merlin tumbled out of the doorway clutching the frame with a death vise grip. He mumbled something and Nimueh rolled her eyes. “Speak up, would you? You know how I hate that-” Merlin looked sharply at her, his eyes cold and dark like marble.

    “I am the lost prince! Aren’t I?” When Nimueh said nothing Merlin’s voice hissed out, “Did I mumble Mother? Or should I even call you that.” Nimueh, however, just let out a laugh.

    “Now where did you get that ridiculous idea? Do you even hear yourself? A prince? Don’t make me laugh!” she laughed again. Merlin fumed.

    “It was always you! You had the nerve to look at me and tell me that I can’t leave the tower because there will be people that would use me for my powers and yet here you are!” Nimueh’s glare rivaled Merlin’s as she spoke with ice dripping from her words.

    “Everything I did was for you.” But Merlin shook with anger.

    “I have spent my whole life hiding from the outside world, when I really should have been hiding- from you!” Nimueh crossed her arms, but her gaze never left him.

    “Where will you go? Back to your precious prince? He left you and he isn’t coming back.” Merlin was shaking his head, stomping past her before turning sharply at the bottom to look her in the eyes.

    “You were wrong about the world; and you were wrong about me! And if you think for a second that I’m going to heal you ever again, you’re wrong. Rot away to nothing for all I care!” He shoved her roughly enough that she stumbled and she knocked the standing mirror over, the glass spilling onto the ground. Nimueh’s expression turned to something more dark as she reached into the vase on the side table.

    “I warned you. I warned you and I warned you. No, I won't kill you; I’ll do worse. I guess I have always been the bad guy, though.” a sinister smile stretched onto her face as she pulled out a set of iron cuffs with strange markings on them. Before Merlin had time to process what was happening, Nimueh had roughly grabbed him and had cuffed him. A sudden excruciating pain seethed through his whole body. It was like the tendons wrapping around each of his bones were slowly lighting on fire, before it abruptly stopped leaving him feeling like he had been thrown in a frozen lake. Merlin lay on the floor unable to move, pained gasps of breath coming out in short huffs. She grabbed him and started dragging him towards the sealed staircase, despite the pain raiding from his core, Merlin continued to struggle and Nimueh huffed in frustration. “Stop fighting already!”

      “No! I will- never stop fighting- I will fight you every day- for the rest of my life- I will fight- I am never going to stop- trying to get away from you!”Merlin’s voice, though almost a whisper, was still strong and affirmative. A shout from below made Nimueh drop him and smile.

     Arthur stood at the base of the tower, his hands clasped around his mouth as he shouted towards the open tower window. “MERLIN, goddamn it you idiot, MERLIN!” Relief washed over him as the rope was thrown out the window and he took to climbing it as quick as he could. He slid over the windowsill and paused when in the darkness of the room he saw a small form crumpled on the floor.

     “Arthur- no…” Merlin’s voice broke and died as Arthur felt the tip of a digger pierce deep within his abdomen, before being tugged up and lodged in his rib cage. He might have been able to fight with just a stab wound, but now he was facing a punctured lung as well and the pain quickly overpowered him. Arthur collapsed onto the ground as Nimueh stood above him, glee covering her features. In an instant, Merlin snapped. With what little strength he had left, he stood and charged at her, surprise layering her expression. He didn’t far before he stumbled and fell to the floor once more, but he could feel it. The chains were there yes, but they didn’t stop all of it from getting through. With a violent scream ripping through the silence of the room, Merlin’s eyes turned a deep golden shade as he threw his arm out and a wave of magic shot out. It smacked Nimueh hard enough to throw her against the windowsill. Before Merlin could get up, Aithusa ducked in and bit her shoulder, pulling her out the window. She let out a haunting scream as her body tumbled out of the window and she fell to the ground, her bones shattering to dust as she hit the earth; her skin turning to sand and crumbling away as hundreds of years caught up to her all at once.

    The second she was gone, Merlin took to crawling over to Arthur cradling his body in his arms as he slowly removed the dagger and tossed it as far away as he could. He laid their foreheads together and spoke softly. “Arthur, I’m so sorry. I never meant for any of this to happen. I-” Arthur’s hand came up to rest on Merlin’s face.

     “Shh- don’t talk please, just hold me-” Merlin’s hand grasped his, tears welling up in his eyes, the chains rattling.

     “Merlin, you were my new dream,”

     “And you were mine.”

     A smile grew on Arthur’s face before his hand slowly slipped from Merlin’s face, landing harshly on the wooden panels of the tower floor. Even though Merlin’s entire body was dying, it was nothing compared to the pain of his heart shattering. Wet sobs filled the silence of the room, Aithusa coming in and landing near him, her head resting on his legs. Still clutching his hand, Merlin called to the small spark of his magic and _pulled._

    “Flower gleam and glow. let your power shine. Heal what has been hurt. Change the fate’s design. Save what had been lost,” and with a last shuddering breath, Merlin let go.

    “Bring back what once was mine.”

    The last tear dropped from his lashes and landed on Arthur’s cheek before soaking in. There was a brief moment of silence before there was an explosion for light. Merlin’s face lifted to the ceiling as his eyes swirled to a molten gold, his magic literally melting the chains from his wrists. Golden tendrils of magic lapped and expanded from his entire form filling the room with an ethereal glow. The piece of the broken mirror melded together to form stained glass as the waves of magic searched and laced itself around Arthur’s still form, seeping into the large gash. Time was reversing, the blood returning to its host, the cells re-knitting themselves back together; the breath returning to the lungs it left.

     Arthur jolted as he was suddenly brought back to the land of the living, and he stared wide eyed at the sight of Merlin above him, face upturned towards the heavens, golden wings of magic stretched out and reaching, like an angel. They wrapped around and seeped back into him, and with his hand still firmly grasped in his, he slumped onto Arthur. He didn’t move until Arthur lifted his hand and caressed his face. Merlin’s eyes shot to him and his smile grew as Arthur looked at him, a wide smile on his face as well.

    “Arthur!”

    “Merlin.”

    There was no time to prepare before Merlin smashed his lips into Arthur’s unceremoniously and relished in the sweet taste that could only be described as love.

 

*** Epilogue ***

 

   King Balinor and Queen Hunith sat silently in the study, the King going over various treaties and the Queen reading an interesting piece of literature. It was broken when a guard rushed into the room, gasping for breath, his eyes wide with unmistakable excitement. “Your Highness- it’s him. He’s come home-” Paper’s flying and book long forgotten, they rushed through the long corridors of the castle, the morning sunlight streaming in through the windows. Balinor shoved the glass doors to the balcony open and they stopped short at the sight. Prince Arthur stood off to the side, a gentle smile directed at the young man that had turned towards the sound. Wide nervous eyes, the calm color of the ocean, sparkled with flecks of gold turned to look at the both of them and Hunith broke down in tears. No words were spoken as Merlin was pulled into a hug, but the silent tears of Balinor was enough. Eyes turned towards Arthur and suddenly he was being pulled into the hug as well.

    After long explanations, many thanks sent to the other prince, King Balinor and Queen Hunith rejoiced and grandly announced to the rest of the kingdom that their lost Prince Emrys had finally returned. The kingdom irrupted into a celebration that would last for centuries. With the crown placed atop his head, Emrys, as he became to be known, ruled with all the grace and wisdom as his parents did before him. It was mutually agreed between Merlin and Arthur that the best and _only_ way to create solid treaties with Camelot and Essetir would be the marriage of the two of them and they had a most glorious wedding that also subsequently lasted for weeks and ended with Arthur’s pants being lit on fire.

    And for the first time in his life, Merlin was truly happy.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! I would like to point out that I kinda decided that the idea of Aithusa wearing a tiny matching scarf as Merlin is the greatest thing ever so there's that. also I imagine that Merlin and Arthur deciding on the marriage treaty went like that one scene from The Road to El Dorado where Miguel and Tulio are like "both? both? both. both is good" but like "marriage? marriage. we're getting married."  
> yeah but this story was basically for my enjoyment so come at me scrublord I'm ripped  
> ;)


End file.
